Di Musim Dingin
by Akatsuki no Hime-sama
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah./Oneshot. /No Yaoi. /Warning: isi tak sesuai dengan judul. Waspadalah!


**Di Musim Dingin**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man milik Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Karya ini dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo(s), tak sesuai EYD, dll...**

 **Tak menerima lowongan** _ **flame..**_

 **Terinspirasi dari dua Ost. Drama Korea:**

 **-Hyolyn:** _ **Become each other's tears**_ **dan**

 **-Red Cheek Puberty:** _ **Dream.**_

 **Dua lagu yang selalu sukses bikin saya baper T_T**

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Kanda Yuu. Aku seorang _exorcist_.

Percayakah kalian jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku bukan manusia? Bukan berarti aku hantu atau apa. Aku hanya tak bisa mendeskripsikan diriku sendiri dengan benar. Aku 'terlihat' seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ya, itu benar. Tapi bisakah aku menganggap diriku manusia jika aku saja 'diciptakan' oleh manusia?! Bisakah aku menganggap diriku manusia jika aku nyatanya 'terlahir' dari dalam tabung kaca, bukan dari rahim seorang wanita?!

Hidupku bukan sesuatu yang indah untuk dikenang. Nyatanya, hidupku dikelilingi kegelapan tanpa ujung.

Saat berumur delapan tahun, aku diperkenalkan dengan senjata. Dilatih, ditempa untuk dijadikan pedang bermata tajam yang tak memiliki perasaan.

Umur sepuluh tahun, aku mulai memburu _akuma_. Mempraktekkan seluruh hasil latihan neraka yang selama ini aku jalani. Menebas dan menebas, seolah hanya itu saja yang bisa aku lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Masa kecilku hanya diisi dengan bagaimana membunuh _akuma._ Bukan untuk berbagi tawa atau canda ria dengan teman sebaya. Masa kecilku dihabiskan untuk pelatihan. Bukan untuk bermain dengan teman.

Teman...

Bahkan kata itu terlalu asing di lidahku. Aku tak pernah merasa benar-benar memiliki teman. Bukan hanya karena tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, tapi juga karena aku merasa tak pantas memiliki apa yang disebut teman.

Mereka yang pantas memilikinya, hanya mereka yang bisa bersosialisasi. Bukan sepertiku yang lebih suka ditemani sepi. Mereka yang pantas memilikinya, hanya mereka yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan berucap kata 'maaf'. Bukan sepertiku yang lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan mengacungkan pedang.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pernah memiliki teman.

Dulu.

Sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena dia sudah mati. Sudah tenang tanpa perlu merasa khawatir dengan urusan duniawi.

Aku pernah bahagia.

Tapi cuma sekejap.

"Karena kebahagiaan terlalu enggan untuk datang padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Musim Dingin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu melangkah pelan, menghirup udara musim dingin yang beku. Dia berjalan sendirian. Hanya ditemani putihnya salju dan awan yang menggantung di atas sana. Langkahnya ringan dan tenang. Tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam _Black Order_ dan mantel hitam bertudung, tampak mencolok di antara putihnya salju.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini Kanda tak mengikat rambutnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai di belakang punggungnya, yang langsung berkibar begitu angin musim dingin meniupnya. Mugen selalu setia berada di tangan kiri, menandakan bahwa si pemilik tak pernah melepas kewaspadaan meski tak sedang dalam misi.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Membuktikan bahwa dia memiliki tujuan. Tempat yang hanya bisa dikunjunginya jika sedang tak diberi misi atau ketika dia merasa jenuh dengan keramaian di markas.

Jalan yang dilalui Kanda berubah. Jalan itu bukan lagi jalanan berpaving yang keras, melainkan tanah berumput yang membeku di bawah timbunan salju. Hamparan putih salju menjadi pemandangan yang asing namun indah di mata Kanda. Putih mendominasi, mengalahkan hijaunya dedaunan yang telah gugur di musim sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Musim Dingin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Putih.

Perlambang kesucian dan kemurnian.

Warna yang tak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari diriku yang diliputi kegelapan.

Warna yang hanya akan aku lihat tanpa bisa mencapainya.

Putih.

Warna yang menjadi simbol kebaikan.

Warna yang tak akan pernah ada di dalam diriku yang di kelilingi warna hitam dari kegelapan...

Warna merah dari pekatnya darah...

Dan warna perak dari tajamnya bilah pedang...

Kebaikan bukan teman baikku. Kebrutalan dan kesadisanlah yang selama ini menemaniku. Aku juga bukan orang yang baik hati, yang akan tersenyum ramah setiap kali bertemu dengan orang lain. Aku tipe orang yang kasar. Yang lebih suka berdiam diri dalam gelap. Yang tak akan memberi rasa apa pun kecuali rasa takut setiap kali berpapasan.

Itulah aku.

 _Exorcist_ yang dijuluki reinkarnasi iblis saking kejamnya diriku. _Exorcist_ yang bergelar _exorcist_ terkejam, tersangar, dan tergalak dari seluruh penghuni markas _Black Order_ yang bahkan mampu membuat _Supervisor_ yang terhormat gemetar tak karuan.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak akan memaksa mereka menyukai sifatku. Aku tahu ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa berubah di dunia ini.

Seperti hitam yang tak akan pernah bisa menjadi putih.

Penggabungan dua warna itu tak akan menjadikan hitam berubah putih. Melainkan membentuk warna kelabu yang suram.

Tak bisa dibilang hitam, tapi juga tak bisa dibilang putih.

Tak bisa dikatakan kotor, tapi juga tak bisa dikatakan bersih.

Sama seperti diriku yang hanya bisa berdiri di antara kebaikan dan keburukan.

Tanpa ada kemampuan untuk menyeberang ke salah satunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Musim Dingin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah Kanda membawanya menaiki sebuah bukit kecil. Di musim panas, bukit itu akan dipenuhi warna hijau dari rerumputan. Di musim gugur, bukit itu akan dipenuhi dedaunan berwarna kecoklatan yang sudah jatuh dari pohonnya. Di musim dingin seperti sekarang, bukit itu sepenuhnya tertutup oleh salju, yang nanti saat mencair di musim semi, akan ditumbuhi bunga.

Di bukit ini Kanda bisa melihat jauh ke depan. Melihat cakrawala yang membentang luas tanpa batas. Di tempat ini dia merasa bebas. Tanpa _akuma,_ tanpa _Order,_ tanpa rantai tak kasat mata yang selalu mengikatnya, tanpa jeruji berbentuk kastil yang selalu mengurungnya. Mengurung takdirnya, hidupnya.

Di tempat ini dia merasa menjadi dirinya. Hanya seorang Kanda Yuu, tanpa gelar _exorcist_ dan segala tetek bengeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Musim Dingin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit yang tanpa batas itu membuat aku merasa iri. Iri pada para burung yang bisa menjelajah angkasa dengan bebas. Iri pada mereka yang bisa melangkah sejauh yang mereka inginkan.

Aku ibaratkan burung puyuh, yang memiliki sayap, namun tak bisa terbang layaknya burung yang lain. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menatap mereka yang terbang dengan setiap kepakan sayap mereka.

Aku _exorcist_ yang dianggap senjata terbaik _Order._ _Exorcist_ yang kasar dan arogan, yang bahkan tak segan mengacungkan pedang pada kawan. Aku yang dijuluki si serigala penyendiri, yang lebih suka mendekam dalam sepi daripada berkumpul bersama rekan.

Aku mengakui itu semua memang sifatku. Tapi tahukah mereka jika sifat yang aku tunjukkan itu adalah sebuah topeng? Tahukah mereka jika sifat kasar dan arogan yang selalu aku tunjukkan adalah cara menutupi hatiku yang menangis?

Tentu mereka takkan tahu.

Dan takkan aku biarkan seorang pun tahu.

Biarlah semua rasa sakit itu aku simpan sendiri. Biarlah topeng arogan ini menjadi jati diriku.

Akan aku biarkan semua itu tersimpan rapi dalam hatiku, bersama harapan-harapanku yang telah membeku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Musim Dingin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki lain melangkah mendekati Kanda tanpa pemuda itu sadari. Barulah setelah tangan orang itu mengalungkan sebuah syal di lehernya, Kanda menyadarinya. Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu berniat untuk berbalik menghadap siapa pun yang ada di belakangnya. Namun batal begitu kedua lengan orang itu telah terlebih dahulu melingkari tubuhnya. Seseorang itu tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Kanda menggeliat, berusaha melepas pelukan orang itu – yang baru diketahuinya adalah Lavi – dari tubuhnya. Tapi pemuda ber- _eyepatch_ itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Baka Usagi!_ Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" seru Kanda sambil meronta. "Lavi!"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, Yuu," kata Lavi setelahnya.

"Tidak! Lepas –"

"Ayolah, Yuu," kata Lavi dengan nada memohon. "Yuu pasti kedinginan kan?! Aku cuma mau menghangatkanmu kok, tidak ada niatan lain," lanjutnya, kini dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kanda berhenti meronta, "Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu di markas?"

Lavi menggeleng.

"Aku cuma mau menemanimu. Di sini dingin," jawabnya kemudian meletakkan dagunya di bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Yuu, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu denganku?"

Kanda diam, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab.

"Maukah kau melepas topeng itu? Hari ini saja. Maukah kau melepasnya?" pinta Lavi, "Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan melepasnya sendirian. Aku juga akan melepas topengku. Mau, ya?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Musim Dingin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Topengku sudah permanen," jawabku padanya.

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang ini. Datang dan langsung memelukku dengan alasan ingin menghangatkanku, seolah dia tidak tahu jika dinginnya salju ini sama sekali tak ada artinya bagiku. Memintaku melepas topeng tak kasat mata yang selama ini menutupi diriku yang asli bahkan tanpa mengatakan apa alasannya.

Aku tak akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Aku bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa diriku di masa lalu ketika aku sempat bahagia.

Ibarat bercermin di air keruh.

Atau berkaca pada cermin yang sudah pecah.

Sekeras apa pun kau berusaha, kau takkan bisa melihat bayangan dirimu di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Akan aku biarkan dia melakukan yang dia inginkan sampai nanti dia puas dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku sudah terlalu lelah. Harapan yang aku nantikan telah membeku. Telah mati dan dibawa pergi oleh 'orang itu'.

Aku tidak bisa meminta Tuhan untuk mengulurkan tangan-Nya padaku. Karena aku sadar, jiwaku terlalu gelap. Terlalu kotor untuk mendapatkan cahaya itu.

Aku tak bisa meminta harapan yang lain, karena sejak awal hidupku memang sudah buntu. Sudah tak bisa memilih jalan lain selain jalan yang sudah terbentang di hadapanku.

 **.**

 **.**

Lavi, kau masihlah lebih beruntung dariku. Meski aku tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung – dan tak akan pernah – kau harus bersyukur untuk itu. Meski aku tak tahu yang mana dirimu yang asli, aku bersyukur pernah mengenal seseorang sepertimu.

Aku bersyukur, kau masih bisa mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa aku adalah sahabatmu, walaupun aku hampir selalu mengacuhkanmu.

Aku berterimakasih, padamu, Lenalee, Marie dan semua orang yang bisa menerima sifatku.

Aku berterimakasih.

Tak ada yang bisa aku berikan pada kalian.

Aku juga tak bisa menjanjikan apa pun pada kalian.

Aku hanya bisa mengharapkan hal ini,

Semoga kalian mendapat kebahagiaan yang kalian inginkan.

Dan semoga kalian diberi kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan.

Seperti bunga _Snowdrop_ yang mekar di titik terbeku musim dingin. Yang tak akan layu di tengah hamparan salju. Yang akan tetap memancarkan keindahan disaat bunga lain tak bisa melakukannya.

Aku berharap kalian bisa bertahan hingga akhir bahagia itu datang.

Melalui bunga _snowdrop_ , aku menyandarkan harapanku untuk kalian.

Karena mungkin saja ini akan menjadi harapan terakhirku

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar bukan, Alma?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silakan timpuk saya untuk fic abal di atas /cengengesan.**

 **Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi setelah adegan peluk-peluk Kanda-Lavi atau kenapa ada nama Alma di akhir. Itu terserah** _ **reader**_ **sekalian mau dibayangin kayak gimana (itu pun kalo ada yang mau baca sih, tehe..) /plak**

 **Author abal ini cuma mau menuangkan imajinasi liar soal Mas Kanda yang ganteng...**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Rnr?**


End file.
